Cavoline
When there's nowhere else to run, is there room for one more son? BoneTheSandWing's character for the aesthetic contest! Don't use her w/o my permission. See also: her infobox I want to stand up, I want to let go I want to shine on in the hearts of men I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand In A Nutshell A flare of fins, a scratch of a pencil, Cavoline is a math genius with a not-so-sacred past. Another head aches, another heart breaks I'm so much older than I can take And my affection, well, it comes and goes I need direction to perfection, no no no no Appearance Cavoline, known informally as Cav to most, is on the short side, with an iridescent grey-blue body reminiscent of Prince Shark. Markings like seaspray dot her head near the base of her neck, line the edge of her neck scales, and curve in wavy markings on the "arms" leading up to her wings. From a passerby's passive observation, she looks like a piece of the sea contained itself and shambled away. . Cruel, slit eyes of glimmering grey contradict Cav's positive, or at least indifferent appearance. An old mantra says "The eyes are the window to the soul"; indeed, her gruff, hooded eyes reflect her lightning-fast calculations, which could do math quicker than old NightWing scholars and SkyWing teachers. They've been worn out and broken lately, between caring for her dragonet and already living up to a royal post for the queen, but her kindred spirit hardly falters. . Cav has deep teal photosphores, complementing a sickly-grey, foam-colored underbelly and elsewhere. As math has been the only focus of her life according to mother Chiton's tight list of demand-ments, Cav knows little of actual aquatic besides basic greetings. Help me out Yeah, you know you got to help me out Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner You know you got to help me out History As of young, Cav's mother, Chiton, raised her alone, expecting much from her daughter from the time she could. She and her older sister, Rhys, were always taught that you're only good if you're good at something. So, when Cav showed advanced prociency in math and Rhys as a writer, she pretty much flipped in happiness. . Rhys was able to remain covert, with her physicians citing a panic disorder, and wrote scrolls in the privacy of her own grotto. Under a pen name, nobody knew who she was, and this helped her feel secure. To the dismay of her mother Rhys hated the limelight at all extent. So, when Cavoline was brought up, she was taught that Rhys was a softheart and couldn't handle the consequences of her actions. This angered Rhys, the rims of her eyes heavy with tears as she watched her beloved become brainwashed. Eventually, Rhys stormed out of the grotto in rage, but not before giving Cav a beloved present- an obsidian eyebrow stud, which matched her own. . All the while, Cav was being prepared for a very public life. Being brought up by top-dollar, A-list tutors, she soared from top of the class to top percentile, in the "only thing that mattered". Soon, Cav was, with training, able to take on dragons decades older and wiser. She pretty much became a traveling circus act, and outside of that, there was nothing. . But then came the fling, the fling that eventually had the whole kingdom talking. It sprung with a fellow SeaWing named Tarpon, who was an underprivileged dragon aspiring to be something like Cavoline already was. Soon, the two were in a full-fledged relationship...and more. The two were only six apiece, but something clicked within, and they began doing as their parents before them did. . It was perhaps one of the largest non-royal scandals of all SeaWing history, because Cav was the public's doll. Dragons loved to gloat about seeing her in action with her super-intelligence, which literally blew her competitors out of the water. Now, she'd been caught with a dragon, who her mother called a "lowlife scoundrel". But the worst thing is that she was feeling pains in her abdomen. A few days later, to her dismay, came a opalescent blue egg. . Six years old, and already a mother. And life only continues to spiral down, with friends fleeing after hearing this news and even more public appearance. When Nerine finally hatched, he was dragged into the public eye. What else could go wrong, she wonders? With trouble brewing in the world outside, there's no telling what could happen next. And when there's nowhere else to run, is there room for one more son? These changes ain't changing me The cold-hearted boy I used to be Personality One can tell instantly that Cav is already worn out at her young age. The way she slowly blinks, her hopeless life approach, her often apathetic attitude, this all is a product of her public life. She's grown to hate being near dragons who like her just for her skills, and passerby dragons, who envy her stay in the palace despite not being royal. So, most of the late night hours, Cav spends along in her own grotto, a natural underwater rock formation marred with barnacles and covered in clung-on coral, drifting rhythmically with the currents. . That's not to say Cav doesn't like talking. She'll spark a conversation with anyone who's clearly looking past the exterior of glitz and splendor. She'll share her story with anyone willing to listen, but Cav is far from self-pitying. She's open, honest, and generous, offering stays in the palace to paupers and near-royalty alike, as well as sharing food and donating riches. These kind acts are to fill the void in her soul, which can't be quenched, but Cav never tells anyone about her problems. So paranoid about much in the world, including being a "burden" and chasing her starstruck image that everyone hopes for, the pain implodes. . Cav is utterly kind, almost motherly, to acquaintances. But, the one dragon she really cares about is her son, Nerine. After Tarpon was exiled from the kingdom, she's been left to raise her alone, and Chiton doesn't help at all. Cav knows, deep down, her mother really does want to help, since she was a single mother, too, but she doesn't want to seem weak in turning down her firm image. In that way, it's the only way where Cav feels sympathy for her mother. I've got soul, but I'm not a soldier... Gallery 235536304106201.jpg Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing)